The present invention relates to a patterning process using an X-ray i.e., a process of X-ray lithography.
In a patterning process using an X-ray, the influence of emission of a photoelectron or a Auger electron caused by absorption of the X-ray on irradiation objects must be taken into consideration. For example, when an X-ray is radiated to an electron beam resist to form a pattern, the resist is exposed to secondary electrons emitted from irradiation objects, so the pattern formed becomes bad in quality. According to Yasunao Saitoh et al, "J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B," Vol. 2, No. 1, Jan.-Mar., 1984, p. 63-p. 67, the influence of secondary electrons from a substrate is prevented by using a multi-layer resist. However, although this method is effective against the emission of secondary electrons from a substrate, it is not effective against the influence of secondary electrons emitted from a resist or mask. Besides, the multi-layer resist method is disadvantageous in that a more complicated process is required.